solsticefandomcom-20200216-history
Giorgina Cavallo
Overview Giorgina Cavallo is a young Ulyssian woman hailing from the city of Efriescia, the political capital of the infamous province of Sies. She’s a very carefree woman, often taking a lighthearted approach to even the most serious of matters. Fleeing her ever declining home city, Giorgina offered her own unique brand of services to a Vandai tradeship in exchange for passage out of Auros. She disembarked in the city of Hearth in 3E 1201, choosing the Novanian port city as the place to strike out on her own. Appearance Giorgina strikes a posture that’s neither overly short nor overly tall, like most women from her region of birth. Healthy amounts of exercise and a diet often barely covering her caloric needs have subtly toned her body, though she is a bit skinnier than she would like. Her skin is lightly tanned, betraying a working class background. Wavy locks of chestnut brown hair fall from one side of her smooth, slightly oval-shaped face, with the other side being shaved completely. Her face is further characterized by an imposing set of eyebrows, coffee-colored eyes, a sculpted nose and prominent lips. As far as clothes go, Giorgina prefers more traditional Ulyssian clothing over anything else. The colors red and purple are among her favorites. Background Born to a lowly glassworker and an Imperial Legionnaire who only came home once in a blue moon, Giorgina spent most of her youth trying to her mother carefully sculpt glass figurines. She never was any good at it though, unfit for the delicate line of work because she had neither the passion nor precision her mother possessed. As a result, the girl would frequently end up being thrown onto the narrow streets while her mother worked in peace. Here, she would meet an array of people, and learned a number of skills that would come in handy later in life. She found out she had a penchant for begging, borrowing and even stealing at times, which eventually earned her back her mother’s approval. After all, the glassworking business had always been oversaturated in Efriescia, and every extra bit of coin was highly appreciated. When she was sixteen years old, Giorgina’s mother became gravely ill and unable to continue her work, passing away shortly after. With no one to take over the family business, the enterprise collapsed. Now having no one to care for but herself, the young woman landed a job at a local pleasure establishment. She served as a waitress at first, eventually discovering a talent for theater and dance. Later still, she transitioned into the more discrete services the establishment offered. The young woman didn’t particularly care what line of work she pursued, as long as she could keep drinking and had a place to sleep. If she could acquire a little extra for herself through other means, all the better. It wasn’t to last, though. A dispute between herself and a coworker who was in cohoots with the establishment’s owner saw her swiftly put back onto the streets and her criminal behavior become public knowledge. Deciding enough was enough, she made off with what she could and persuaded, tricked and bribed a couple of corrupt Legionnaires to get herself onto a Sinvali ship about to leave Auros for new lands. And with that, new opportunities. Known Associates Friends Ta'Druk Necalli Ateginas Lil'Mina Acquaintances Lennie Brooks Enemies None yet Personality Giorgina’s personality is lighthearted and carefree. Her mood itself depends on the situation, but it’s very rare to get her to act serious about something. Patience and nuance aren’t strong points of hers either, causing her to frequently blurt out things in the heat of the moment. Her religion is that of the Eight’s Council, specifically the canonical sect in it that includes the ascended deity Ulyss. However, while she acknowledges all of the Eight, she prays to one far more than any of the others; Efralin, Goddess of Beauty, Women, Fertility, Theater and Night. Likes * Ulyssian liquors * The color red * Men, and sometimes women * Theater * Sunny weather Dislikes * Chivalry * Authority * Seriousness * Glass figurines * Cold Quirks * Giorgina's name is often shortened to Gigi. * Speaking common is something Giorgina can manage in most cases, but reading it is very difficult for her. * Despite being a Ulyssian, Giorgina harbors no hatred towards Elterlein. Her personal views have always aligned more with those fighting for Siecian independence than with those of the Emperor himself. OOC Notes * Giorgina is played by the user Aezil, on the Aezil account. Category:Characters